Fight the Dead
by AlVan
Summary: Four months after Andrea's death, the prison community is in complete harmony. Or so it seems...Daryl and Michonne face the ghosts of their pasts, the Governer plots his revenge, and Rick must figure out what to do as his safe haven begins to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1: Safety Behind Bars

Chapter 1: Safety Behind Bars

* * *

The prison was a beautiful site. The people were scattered across the yard, sitting in lawn chairs, enjoying life, playing games, all while the walkers stared at them hungrily through the gates. Rick watched his happy community as he stood on the catwalk. He always kept his Colt Python on hand, yet he couldn't remember the last time he had to use it. It had been four months since the people of Woodbury moved into the prison, and the prison was in full repair. Hershel walked outside, onto the catwalk to speak with Rick. "Hey." Rick greeted simply.

Hershel smiled. "It's quiet today." he said.

"It's quiet everyday." Rick said. Hershel chuckled. "I see you finally shaved off the beard."

"When Maggie made me that peg leg, she made me promise to shave before the wedding."

Rick laughed. "I think I liked you better with it."

"I'm still the same person. But unlike my leg, I can definitely tell it's gone."

"So only one ghost following you around?" They both laughed that time.

Hershel's smile faded, though, as he remembered why he came outside in the first place. "They're not back." he said.

"They'll be fine."

"We don't know that for sure. We have to put a stop to this. It's not healthy for them to be doing this every day."

"Daryl won't stop until he avenges his brother," Rick assured him, "and Michonne won't stop until she's avenged Andrea."

"The weddin's tonight. They can't miss that."

"Good luck talking them into staying."

Hershel changed the subject. "I haven't done my shot today." he said. The group had loaded up on supplies over the past few months. Every day, each member of Rick's original group was to fire a single shot at a walker, to make sure they never lost their edge.

Rick nodded and handed Hershel the rifle propped up against the fence. Hershel aimed at the nearest walker and fired.

(**Cue Opening Credits**)

The walker was persuing its prey as it shambled through the forest. An arrow went through its head, leaving its mission unfinished. Daryl pulled the arrow out of the head and reloaded it into his crossbow. He knew that a lone walker never moved so fast, unless it was chasing something. He looked around for tracks. He saw, in the mud, what appeared to be the tracks of a coyote or a fox. He followed the trail until he heard the sound of whimpering.

Daryl looked into a small burrow to see a dog and two puppies. The mother was the one whimpering as the pups hid underneath her coat. Daryl laid his crossbow down and pet the dog. She stared at him, with tears of pain in her eyes. "'Find anything?" he heard Michonne ask.

Daryl moved out of the way to show her the moaning dog and her pups. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

Daryl turned the dog over to see a bite on her leg. "She's bit." he said.

"We should take the little ones back to the prison."

"'Ain't no room."

"You can take them back on the motorcycle by yourself. We're not that far away; I can walk back by myself."

"What about this one?" he asked, talking about the mother.

"I don't think I have the stomach for that. Do you think you could..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." Daryl assured her, "Take these little guys back to the bike real quick. They don't need to see."

Michonne picked up the pups and put them in her bag that she was carrying. Daryl took out his knife and looked at the dying mother. Her eyes were yellow, just like a walker's. Just like Merle's were the last time Daryl saw him. Those memories flashed before Daryl's eyes. He could see Merle coming toward him, gnashing his teeth. Daryl began to cry again as he plunged the knife into the dog's heart, putting her out of her misery. Daryl picked the body up and carried it back with him.

Daryl made sure that he regained his bravado before making it back to Michonne. They had parked the motorcycle next to an old gas station. "I actually still think there's room." Michonne said. "But if you want to bring her back, I'll probably have to walk."

"We're not bringin' her back."

"I don't see a shovel around here."

"Cremation." he said simply. Daryl set her inside the gas station. "We picked this place clean, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. How are we gonna' do it?" she asked as she walked in.

"I got some matches." he told her. Michonne walked outside and picked up a gasoline container they had collected earlier that day.

She handed it to Daryl. He poured a small amount on the body and lit the match. Michonne went ahead outside as he dropped the match. Daryl walked outside and got on the motorcycle. "You sure they'll be alright in this thing?" he asked.

"I'm watchin' over 'em." Michonne said as she sat behind him. The bag containing the puppies was lain in between the two of them as Daryl started the motorcycle and drove off.

Maggie was standing in the warden's office of the prison, trying on different dresses the group had recovered from a shopping mall a few weeks before. Carol was sitting at the desk, watching her. "I like that one." Carol said.

"This ugly blue thing?" Maggie questioned in a fuss. All of the dresses Maggie had tried on looked great on her, but Maggie remained stubborn.

"Maggie, we don't have that many. You're going to have to pick one."

"Ugh! Fine." Maggie said grudgingly as she ruffled through the pile of clothes laying on the couch, looking for the best dress.

Glenn walked in the room. "You're not supposed to see the bride." Maggie scolded him.

"'Got any more clichés?" Glenn asked sarcastically. Carol laughed.

"It's a tradition, not a cliché." Maggie corrected him.

"Well, traditionally, you don't get married in a prison." Glenn said playfully as he kissed Maggie. Carol got up awkwardly to leave then.

"Shut the door behind you, Carol." Maggie said as Glenn groped her.

"Come on, Tyreese!" Sasha encouraged him as he benched. They spent most of their time in the gym nowadays. Tyreese screamed as he lifted it up in the air one last time. He sat it behind him with a grunt.

"Your-turn." Tyreese said in between breaths.

"I don't wanna' get sweaty before the wedding." she lied with smirk.

"You are so lazy!" he exclaimed, smiling back at her. "I can't believe we're goin' to a wedding tonight."

"I know what you mean. Who woulda' thought. A prison became our home, our haven, our life."

"And we'll die protecting it." Tyreese said confidently. Sasha's smile faded.

"If _he _ever comes back, I can't promise that I would stay here, Tyreese."

"Hey," Tyreese turned her face towards his, "The Governor is long gone."

The streets of Atlanta were barren as Philip, Caesar, and Shupert walked down them. Few walkers remained, at least compared to how many there were when the plague had begun. "I don't think anybody's here." Caesar said.

"We've been everywhere else." The Governor said angrily. "The only other place that still has people is the prison. We've been all over the state,_searching, _searching for four months straight. There must be others."

Shupert mumbled something. "What was that?" The Governor interrogated him.

"Nothin'." Shupert lied.

"Oh no, you said somethin'." The Governor claimed menacingly as he got closer to Shupert. "So what was it?"

"He said it's time to move on." Caesar told him.

The Governor looked at them both spitefully. "We did move on. We left Woodbury."

"We mean...we think we should leave Georgia."

"We're not leavin'. _We're not leavin' until Rick and Michonne and Andrea and all the rest of them are rotting in the ground! _We can't let them win." The Governor said.

"They already did win." Martinez said. He was tired of putting up with the Governor.

The Governor remained nonchalant at Martinez' comment. "Well, if that's how you feel-"

BLAM

Martinez fell to ground, dead. The Governer lowered his gun. "Now, what was it you said?" The Governor asked Shupert sarcastically.

"Is there anything you would like me to do,_Governor_?" Shupert asked in an obviously spiteful manner, with a look of pure hatred towards the Governor.

"Just follow me."

Rick was still standing on the catwalk as Karen approached him.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." she replied.

"Has Carl spoken to you anymore?" Rick asked her.

"No. I don't think he likes me. He thinks I'm replacing Lori."

"He'll warm up to you eventually." he assured her.

"How can you be sure? We've been here for four months, Rick. Carl hasn't warmed up to anyone from Woodbury."

"I caught him smoking the other day."

"What?" Karen asked, shocked.

"He must've grabbed them while we were on a run, or even worse, stole them from somebody here."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothin'. Carl doesn't listen to me anymore. I was hoping you might be able to get through to him."

"He's your son. If he doesn't listen to you, he sure as hell won't listen to me."

"I don't know what to say to him anymore! Carl's not...he's not the same anymore."

"Does he have any role models? Someone to look up to. Maybe Daryl?"

"Daryl...Daryl could only teach him more of the same. He's more far gone than Carl is. All he does is obsess over killin' the Governor."

"What about Michonne? Glenn? There must be someone who can talk to him."

"Used to...he'd talk to Beth a lot. I never see them together anymore, though."

"See if she can help him, then." Karen told Rick.

"I'll talk to Maggie...see if I can get the message through."

"Good luck." Karen said before kissing Rick and walking back inside.

Daryl's motorcycle could be heard from a long distance. Carl and Beth ran to open the gates. Daryl rode in quickly. As soon as he parked, Daryl dismounted and walked straight back inside the prison with Carl following closely behind him. Michonne let the two puppies out of the bag.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Beth exclaimed as she started petting them.

"We found them in the forest. Their mother didn't make it." Michonne told her.

"Aww...I can take care of them. Unless, of course, you wanted them." Beth said politely.

Michonne could see how happy Beth was. "They're all yours." Michonne told her.

Beth hugged her. "Oh, thank you, Michonne!" she exclaimed. Michonne remained awkwardly silent.

Beth picked up the puppies and walked off. "What the hell is that girl so damn happy about all the time?" Michonne asked herself.

Michonne had gotten to know everyone at the prison, including the Woodburians. Everyone, that is, except Beth. Beth had always been so easy going. She always did everything without question, with a big smile on her face. And when things got hard, she'd sing a song. Michonne would admire Beth if she wasn't so confused by her.

Carl walked onto the catwalk. "Dad." he called to him. Carl was almost as tall as Rick at that point.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"I gotta' show you something. It's important." Carl told him.

Rick couldn't believe that Carl actually wanted to talk to him. "What is it you want to show me?"

"Just follow me." Carl said.

Daryl was alone in the gym, training. When the group had taken everything from Woodbury, Daryl made sure to grab every photo of the Governor he could find, and used them for target practice on a daily basis. Daryl loaded his crossbow, backed up as far as he could, and fired.

_Bullseye_

"Do you ever actually worry that you're losing you're touch, or do you still get a kick out of shooting that thing?" he heard Carol ask him as she walked in the gym.

"'Guess it's...just outta' habit." he said.

"The wedding's staring soon. Are gonna' change clothes?" she asked him.

"I'm not goin' to no wedding." he said bluntly.

"And why not?"

"'Cause I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"What the hell do you want, anyway?" he questioned her.

"I want you to come back to us. Quit going on these useless runs."

"I'm not gonna stop 'till the Governor's dead."

"He's gone, Daryl."

"How the hell 'you know that?!"

"I'm not talking about the Governor."

Daryl looked down at the floor without a word.

"All you do is chase a ghost-to avenge a ghost! Merle's gone, Daryl. Let it go. All you do is go out to chase a maniac who's probably dead! And that night...when we... I told you I loved you and you just got up and left me!"

"I don't need this." Daryl said harshly before walking past her, and outside of the gym.

Carl led Rick to the back of the prison. "The walls are coming down." Carl said as he pointed to the cracks. That part of the prison had been completely destroyed long before Rick's group ever got to the prison. They had patched it up the best they could, but Carl was right, it was about to collapse again.

"Damn." Rick said. "Don't tell anyone else. We'll start on this tomorrow. I don't want anyone worryin' about it during the wedding."

"But Dad-"

"Don't tell anyone. This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

They started walking back. "It should be starting soon." Rick told Carl. They were walking past the gym when they heard sobbing coming from inside.

"Hold on." Rick told Carl before walking into the gym.

Carol wiped her face and stopped crying quickly. Rick sat next to her on the bleachers and comforted her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Daryl left again." she told him.

"He'll be back." Rick said.

"I don't want him to be back! I want him here! With me..." she said before crying again.

"Come with us. The wedding's starting soon." Rick said.

Carol nodded and got up. The three of them walked back. When they entered the cafeteria, the wedding appeared to have already happened

"By the powers that aren't quite vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Hershel said before Glenn and Maggie kissed.

Everyone in the room clapped.

The reception was a loud one. Sasha and Beth carried in the old record player from the warden's office. They all danced to _Make Your Own Kind of Music _by Cass Elliott. Carl sat alone in the corner. Rick took the liberty of dancing with Carol in Daryl's absence. He had hoped it would make her feel better and it seemed to work to a certain extent.

The party was cut short, though, when a loud screech was heard. The group turned to see Rowan fighting off a walker that had attacked her. "Walkers!" Glenn shouted. Everyone began to panic and run.

"Everyone remain calm!" Rick shouted.

"Everybody! Get outside!" Tyreese shouted. The whole group ran in different directions. Some were killed quickly while others were able to escape. Carl punched Rick as hard as he could.

"This is all your fault!" Carl scolded. Rick looked around to see the community and home he had built falling apart.

He became extremely dizzy. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled before collapsing.

"Rick!" Carol shouted

(**End Credits**)


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Night

Chapter 2: The Long Night

* * *

Beth ran into the armory quickly. Many elderly men and women followed her in along with two children. The mother of one child ran to shut the door but was too late. Walkers poured in the room and devoured her. She screamed until all life had left her. Beth pulled out her pistol in the chaos and began firing at the walkers. She killed the majority before running out of bullets. She grabbed a machete off of the shelf and sliced through one walker before the remaining two attacked her.

She stabbed one in the head as they tackled her to the ground. Beth screamed a war cry as she tried her best to kill the walker. A man grabbed it and pulled it off of Beth. She jumped up quickly and stabbed its head repeatedly. "Die! Die!" she screeched with tears running down her face.

The man who had helped her shut the door and locked it before sliding to floor. Beth looked around in horror to see that everyone else in the room was either dead or bitten, even the children. There was no gun to aid her and she could still hear the walkers beating on the door from the outside. She looked at her bloody machete and was terrified by what she knew she had to do.

(**Cue Opening Credits**)

Tyreese ran quickly down the corridors with half of the group following behind him. His voice echoed loudly through the prison as he told them which way to go. He had no idea where his sister was, where the baby was, or where anyone in Rick's original group was. But he didn't want to dwell on that. He had a group to keep safe. He finally ran into the main cell block. "Get in! Quick!" he shouted. They all got in as quickly as possible and Tyreese shut the door behind him. He let out a breath of relief. "Everybody okay? Anybody get bit?" he asked them.

Some of them were crying. An old man and two women both slid to the floor, clutching their hearts. "We're okay." Karen assured him. She held her son, Noah close to her.

Sasha was alone as she rushed through the corridors with half of the herd chasing behind her. She saw the gym doors wide open and ran inside with haste. The walkers followed her inside as she ran to the back. With nowhere else to go, she hid in the closet door. She shut it quickly and locked herself in.

Rick felt a hard slap and awoke. He saw Carol standing over him. "We've got to get to the infirmiry! Judy's in there!" Carol exclaimed. Rick stood up and pulled out his Colt Python. Carl was already firing at the walkers in the cafeteria. Most had left to chase the others. Rick raised his gun and helped to clear the rest.

"Where are the others?" he asked them.

"They all ran off in different directions. They could be anywhere. We need to find Judith first, though." Carol said.

Rick nodded. "This way." he said before heading down the corridor to his right.

Glenn and Hershel still wore their suits and Maggie her dress as they scurried through the tombs. "Which way should we go?" Hershel asked.

"The gym's down this way. We can hide in there." Maggie said.

They rounded the corner to see a giant horde inside of the gym. Glenn and Maggie ran to shut the doors in haste. The noise of the shutting doors only brought more walkers to them, though.

"Come on!" Glenn shouted. They tried to run but Hershel was too slow.

"Go on without me!" Hershel ordered them.

Glenn picked Hershel up and through him over his back with a huff. "Cover us!" Glenn told Maggie.

Glenn started jogging down the hall as Maggie fired at the walkers with her pistol. "Let me go, Glenn." Hershel said.

Glenn continued to dart through the hall. "Maggie, come on!" he shouted. Maggie ran back to him. They heard a door open and a hand grabbed Glenn and Hershel into a room.

Michonne grabbed Maggie next and shut the door behind her. She turned to them quickly and said, "Shh!" before any of them could say a word. It was the generator room that she had hid them in.

"Where are the others?" Michonne asked in a wisper.

"We don't know. It happened so fast...there were walkers everywhere." Maggie told her.

Michonne knew how tough they were, but was surprised that none of them had teared up just yet. She thought that only she and Carl had that kind of capacity. "Where's Beth?" she asked.

"We don't know..." Maggie said before starting to cry. Hershel started to comfort her while Glenn just sat there an held her hand.  
_  
There it is. _Michonne thought.

Tyreese and the former Woodburians with him had gone outside to the courtyard. He could see a little girl playing with the two puppies that Michonne had found an smiled knowing that _someone_ wan't miserable in that moment. Once he had made sure that everyone was safe and sound, he announced to them all: "I'm going back inside. Anyone who wants to come help me find the others is welcome to."

Karen stood up and walked toward him. Another man, Bob Stookey was his name, also approached Tyreese. Karen's son, Noah, also tried.

"Nope. Go sit back down." Karen said.

"I wanna help. Come on, please!" he pleaded. Tyreese was baffled that someone his age still did _that. _

"Your mother said no." Tyreese said.

"That little kid, Carl, does this stuff all the time. Beth's almost the same age as me!"

"No she is not! Beth is eighteen years old!" Karen scolded her son.

"Karen, we've got to go, so hurry up and make a decision." Tyreese said.

Karen shrugged.

Rick, Carol, and Carl finally made it to the infirmiry. Rick knocked on the door. "It's us." he said simply.

An African-American woman, Dr. Stevens, opened the door. They entered the room quietly. Stevens slowly closed the door and locked it. Rick immediately went to the side of Judith's cradle and smile as he saw her beautiful, untouched face.

"I heard a crash. 'Walked out in the hall and saw walkers come barreling down the hallway. I shut that door and made sure she was asleep."

"The back wall came down." Rick said as he left Judith's cradle. Carl gave Rick a look of disgust. Rick ignored him and looked to Carol for input.

"We should find the others." she told him.

"Or we could just wait it out in here. And then leave." Carl said darkly.

Rick turned to Carl. He was tired of his son's behavior. "_This _is our home. And _they _are our family. And we don't leave family behind." Rick parented.

"We left Andrea back at the farm." Carl reminded him.

"And we shouldn't have." Carol said with a scowl toward him. "We're not going to do that again. We're not going to leave anyone behind."

Dr. Stevens was pacing the room nervously, as she had nothing to add to the discussion. "Fine! If you're going to pull this shit, let's at least get it over with." Carl said before cocking his gun and walking out of the room.

"Are you really going to let him talk to you that way?" Carol asked.

"I'll deal with it later. We've got more important stuff to do." Rick said before following Carl. Carol walked out without even noticing Stevens. She shut the door and locked it as Carol left.

Carl rounded the corner to see a horde of walkers. They all turned and advanced toward him. Carl raised his gun in hopes of killing them all by himself. Rick's eyes grew wide as he saw Carl engaging all of them at once. "Carl!" Rick shouted before picking Carl up and throwing him over his back.

"Let go of me!" Carl shouted at Rick as he ran away. Rick made it back to Carol standing in front of the infirmiry door.

"What happened? Why are you running?" Carol questioned him.

Rick set Carl down and knocked on the infirmiry door quickly. "Open up!" Rick shouted. Dr. Stevens opened the door quickly.

"What is it?" she asked. Rick threw Carl into the room.

"You stay in there!" he shouted before slamming the door shut. Rick and Carol both unsheathed their machetes as the walkers approached them.

"The generator room is nearby. We'll check there first." Rick said before slicing through the first walker that shambled to close to him.

"Shouldn't we-" Carol sunk her blade into a walker's head, "-be going now?"

"Yeah." Rick said before they both turned and ran. He watched the infirmiry door to make sure that Carl didn't follow them as they rounded the corner.

Tyreese, Karen, Noah, and Bob stood in the cell block, all looking through the bars separating them from the walkers. Karen fired her rifle at the one in front.

"Why did you do that? They're not harmin' us from over there." Tyreese scolded.

"Because the sound will attract the others to this spot. They can't break through these bars." Karen said before shooting another one.

All of the walkers were grabbing at them through the spaces in between the bars. "How are we supposed to do this once we run out of bullets?" Bob asked.

Noah picked up an axe that was sitting against the wall. "We could use this." he said.

"That'll work." Tyreese said before taking the axe from him. He aimed as well as he could before he sliced off the dead, rotting hands reaching out for him.

"How did they get in?" Michonne asked.

"We don't know. They just kind of...showed up." Glenn said. Michonne had a sudden realization, though.

She unsheathed her sword and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

Michonne put it as plainly as she could, "_He's here._"

Michonne opened the door and shut it behind her as she left. Michonne looked down the corridor to see a dozen walkers standing in front of her. She raised her sword to her face and stared at them. And she smiled.

Carl got up from the floor. "I'm going." he said.

"It's safe in here. And I'll need you in case they get in. Aren't you worried about your baby sister?" Dr. Stevens asked him. They could hear the walkers beating on the door, drawn by the sound of Judith's cries.

"You'll be fine." Carl said stubbornly before he opened the door. The walkers attacked Carl instantly. Carl yelped as two of them piled on top of him. Carl grabbed his pistol and shot one just as it's teeth touched his neck.

Three more walkers poured into the room, heading straight for Judith. Carl shot the second one on top of him quickly and got up. But it was too late. One of the walkers was reachig down for Judith. "No!" Dr. Stevens shouted as she pulled the walker away from her. The walker turned and sunk it's teeth into Dr. Stevens' neck. She screeched in pain as the other two piled onto her and ripped their rotted hands into her dark flesh.

Carl shut the door quickly and turned to shoot all three walkers.

BLAM  
BLAM  
BLAM

Carl ran to the crib first to make sure Judith was okay. She cried louder than ever, but was left unscathed. Carl went to Dr. Stevens next. She was losing heavy amounts of blood, and Carl knew that he was responsible. "I'm so sorry!" Carl cried as the tears ran down his face.

Carl had killed Dale a long time ago like this. Now he had killed Dr. Stevens, and his baby sister almost went with her. "It's not your fault..." Stevens sputtered weakly.

"I've killed you." Carl said sadly.

"You were...just trying to help." Stevens said before all life faded from her eyes. Carl raised his gun once more.

BLAM

Tyreese had finally chopped off all of the limbs stretching toward them. He laughed. "Alright let's get to work." he said as he aimed between the bars. He heard splattering noises, though, and lowered his weapon. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

A few seconds later, a blade went through one of the walkers. The corpse fell to the ground to reveal Michonne, who had single-handedly sliced through the entire horde. She killed the remaining walkers as Tyreese, Karen, Noah, and Bob looked on in awe.

After all had been dispatched, Michonne approached the bars. "Are you gonna let me in or what?" she asked.

"Were you bit?" Bob asked.

"Nope." Michonne said with a grin and a feeling of satisfaction. It had been so long since she had a good fight.

Tyreese let her in. "Where are the others? Where's Sasha?" Tyreese asked.

"Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel are in the generator room. I haven't seen the others yet." Michonne said.

Rick and Carol finally made it to the generator room. Rick readied his machete as he grabbed the handle to the door. "'You ready?" he asked Carol. She nodded.

He swung the door open and raised his weapon, only to lower it. "Rick!" Glenn exclaimed. Maggie jumped up and hugged Carol.

"Oh thank God!" Carol exclaimed.

"Where is Carl?" Hershel asked as he got up.

"He's fine. He's in the infirmiry with Dr. Stevens and Judith."

"The others?" Maggie asked.

Rick shook his head. "I haven't seen any of them."

"Michonne was in here. She took off though. She thinks that it was the Governor who did this." Glenn told them.

Rick shook his head yet again. "This is no one's fault. The back wall came down. The Governor's long gone and the sooner everybody gets that, the better." Rick said.

"We should get going then." Carol said.

The five of them all exited the room quietly. Rick heard a noise on the other side of the corner. He raised his pointing finger to his lips in order to make sure the group remained as quiet as possible. Rick rounded the corner and pointed his gun right at Tyreese's face. Rick lowered his gun and Tyreese lowered his hammer. "I guess we should go back this way then." Rick said.

They continued to move as a unit down the corridors. They eventually reached a crossroads. "I'll go right." Michonne said.

"I'll go with her." Tyreese said before they both separated from the group.

Michonne and Tyreese saw an entire corridor of walkers scattered in front of them. "'You up for this?" Michonne asked.

"I sure as hell hope so." Tyreese said. They both began to make their way down the hall, slashing, slicing, chopping, and bashing until no more remained. They both stopped to catch their breath.

"That was-easier than I thought." Tyreese said in between breaths.

"It was only because they didn't see us comin'. Take on that many when they're all riled up and _then _tell me how easy it is." Michonne said cooly.

A door opened and they both turned to see Carl walking out. "Are they all gone?" he asked them.

"We haven't checked everywhere yet. Stay in there with Judith. We'll come get you when we're through." Michonne said.

Carl walked back inside and shut the door behind him.

Tyreese and Michonne eventually found the back wall and saw it in shambles. "What the hell happened?" she asked. They both started walking through the rubble. They stopped when they heard rustling coming from the grass field. They raised their weapons in anticipation of more walkers. But it wasn't a walker who came out into the open, it was Daryl, beaten and covered in blood and guts.

"Daryl?" Tyreese checked to see if he was alive.

"You...you get me...inside." he mumbled before collapsing.

Michonne caught him. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

Rick's group finally found more walkers. There were just below a dozen beating against the door to the armory. They all raised their guns and fired.

Rick grabbed the handle and pulled. Rick, Maggie, Carol, and Glenn all stood in the doorway with their pistols pointed. They looked around the room in horror. There was blood everywhere. The bodies of old men and women, _and two children _were lain across the floor. And in the middle of the room stood Beth, covered in red, wielding her machete, and staring at the group with crazed, traumatized eyes.

(**End Credits**)


End file.
